Darkness Falling
by MyLokiOfAsgard
Summary: A small child lives through a horrible tragedy, and its Odin's fault. Frigga is ready to murder him. Loki hates him now more than ever, and Thor is just like his father. Which doesn't sitting well with either of them. PLEASE DON'T READ IF TRIGGERED BY RAPE OF A CHILD, CHILD ABUSE AND TORTURE. THIS IS A DARK FIC.
1. Forgiveness...Never

**_Chapter One_**

_"Norse Odin, what have you done?"_ Frigga asked.

Her blight blue eyes widening.

She had only just walked into their shared chambers to find her husband kneeling down, right in the middle of the floor. The action scared and intrigued her. Not so much the position he was in but for the reason behind such actions. She knew deep down that he had done something horribly wrong. Worry and confusion started to creep in.

For a king never kneels, not to anyone, other than his wife and vice versa. But when such a very rare ack occurs, it's a signal forgiveness.

Odin looked up at his wife from his current kneeling position.

_"Forgive me my queen."_

Now even more worried and confused. Frigga waited impatiently for his reasoning. Looking down at him with a frown, she felt her heart constrict. She could recall similar words only being said once before. When Odin fought the frost giants, he had brought Loki to Asgard. She feared his next words. As much as she loves Loki, perhaps more so than Thor, who was indeed of her blood. Whatever has happened, could either be worst than slaughtering almost an entire race, or not quite as horrific. But either way, Frigga was not prepared for what came out of her husband's mouth.

She watched as Odin signed, opened and closed his mouth several times. Clearly lost for words. When he finally looked up again, Frigga gasped. He had tears in his eyes and they soon slowly slipped down his cheeks. She knew then it was worst, much worst.

_"A child, of midgard has been defiled in the worst way...and...I let it happen."_ Odin stated.

Friggas first reaction was dumbfounded. Her brain tried to comprehend what he just said. But no, it couldn't have been what she heard. Her husband wouldn't have let something like this happen. Her husband, Her king, Her lover, could be cold hearted at times, but never evil. He could even be kindhearted and sympathetic. Most did not agree, in fact most had no love lost towards there king. Respected him yes, but that was to be expected of them.

The people of Asgard feared him. Heard stories of his past, best left unheard. But this...this was not her husband. The only thing she could respond with was one word, and she growled it out at him.

_"Why?"_

Odin's head fell to his chest in shame. He knew his wife was soft hearted, especially with children. As has been the case before with Loki. She could be very understanding and forgiving. Not this time.

No...**_not this time_**.


	2. Unforgivable

**_Mentions of rape of a child. DARK THEME. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE TRIGGERS FOR THIS TYPE OF CONTENT. _**

"Why?"

Odin's head fell to his chest in shame. He knew his wife was soft hearted, especially with children. As has been the case before with Loki. She could be very understanding and forgiving. Not this time.

No...not this time.

**Continued...**

**_Chapter Two_**

Odin took a deep breath and exhaled harshly before explaining.

_"The war on Midgard was worst than we though. We went there to try and defuse the outrage, it back fired."_

Frigga wanted to slap him upside the head to get to the point. She knew when Odin was stressed and upset it tended to take longer than she would prefer, for him to explain. So she held back her desire to yell at him to get to it and waited for him to finish.

_"I...I grew angry, the villagers would not listen. I commanded the soldiers to make them yield by any means necessary. At first it was just the men fighting back. Then a few women joined in. My soldiers managed in the end to incarcerate them. I knew the men where restless, and fueled off of bloodlust. They used the men's women in front of them, as spoils of war, for there own selfish pleasures."_

Odin paused to clear his throat and swallow. His mouth was very dry.

_"Finnish it Odin."_ Frigga spat harshly in his face. Her patience was waning quickly.

Taking another forced breath he continued.

_"A..after then finished with the women they killed them. Everyone of them and I did nothing to stop them. A few of my soldiers went after the men next. Those met the same fate as the women. The others started for the children. Most had just lost both parents and had no protection. The soldiers were brutal, I still did nothing. I watched as my men killed children with no care, no sympathy. They where animals, monsters. Worst then any enemy we have every known."_ Odin started crying.

Frigga was having a hard time keeping it together herself. Tears welled in her eyes, but she fought them back. Her HUSBAND still needed to finish.

_"And the child you spoke of? What of them?"_ She whispered deadly.

_"The captain found a girl, no more than 6 huddled in a barrel. He...he grabbed her and brought her over to me. She was all that was left of her people. I barely gave the child a second glance and waved her away. I told him he could do with her as he pleased. He stripped her, shredding her clothes, and for...forced himself on her. When he was done, he grinned at him and THANKED ME, asked if I wanted a turn. It was then I realized what I had done. I killed every one of my soldiers...slowly save for one."_

_"The Captain?"_ Frigga asked

_"Yes."_

_"I brought the girl back with me. She's with Aer now begin checked."_

Frigga lend over and slapped Odin hard across the face. _"You disgust me"_ she spat.

Without another word, she turned and ran out. Destination...the healers.


	3. Some Things Can't Be Fixed

**MENTIONS OF CHILD ABUSE (IN INJURIES)**

I brought the girl back with me. She's with Aer now begin checked."

Frigga lend over and slapped Odin hard across the face. "You disgust me" she spat.

Without another word, she turned and ran out. Destination...the healers.

**Continued...**

**_Chapter Three _**

Barring down the corridors, Frigga ran as fast as her legs would go. People standing in the halls jumped out of her way, with no time to bow, to the queen. She cared not for the nobles stopping to stare at her, or the servants carrying out their duties. She knew this would cause rumors, but she'd deal with that later.

Arriving at the healers doors. She was only slightly out of breath. Quickly composing herself she pushed open the heavy double doors and entered.

Era, the lead healer wasn't fazed. She continued to run scans and tests on the child in front of her. She felt the All-Mother behind her. Without taking her eyes of what she was doing, she started listing out the girls injuries.

_"She has a broken foot, sprained wrist. At least five broken ribs, ruptured spleen, bruises on just about every inch of her body. Most recent, some old. As any child her age may have. Two fractured fingers, a couple broken toes. Her nail beds are almost none existing. Whatever work the girl did, was hard work. A few of her teeth are missing, broken jaw bone. And that's just the start. I'm sorry my queen, but if you want more results you'll have to wait."_

_"I'm not leaving, carry on."_ Frigga said.

_"Very well." _

Frigga began pacing the room. Lost in her thoughts until she bumped into something hard, knocking over a metal pan with a few instruments inside on the floor. Era sighed loudly and walked over to the queen leaving her capable healers to continue working on the girl.

_"Your majesty, I know you are very concerned for the child, but you have to stopping pacing. Your going to ware the flooring out and your distracted my workers."_

Frigga stopped and glanced at Era, after centuries of being friends, looked over the way she spoke to her. Frigga turned and saw a few of the other healers looking at her with concern.

Clearing her throat, _"I apologize, I'll wait outside after all." _

Once she left, the healers went back to tending to the child.

Closing the doors behind her Frigga turn around and gasped in fright, putting a hand to her chest. Her youngest son was casually leaning against the wall opposite from the doors.

_"Mother."_

_"Loki, you gave me a fright. I was not expecting you to be here."_

_"I apologize mother, I did not mean to frighten you. Some of the servants were heard speaking of you. That you were acting strange. What's happened?"_

_"Oh Loki, its terrible."_ Frigga said.

After seeing the look of worry on her son's face, the tears that she had been fighting back finally broke free. And her body was racked with harsh sobs.

Loki pushed away from the wall and in three strides reached his mother. Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a hug, he held her gently. Letting her cry into his shoulder. He hated seeing his mother cry. What child didn't, but he also knew she very rarely ever did. He knew something very bad had to have happened to bring her to this state.

Frigga loved her husband, has seen him injured before, if that indeed was the case. But she's never cried because of it. Nor when Thor nearly lost his arm when he was a small boy. So he knew it was neither of them.

_"What's happened?"_


End file.
